Recomeço (HIATUS)
by Little Targaryen
Summary: Sendo reescrevida. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

OBS:COM O PASSAR DO TEMPO NVOS CASAIS RAO SURGIR, SEJAM PACIENTES, A E HAVERAO NOMES DE VARIAS SEIRIES E FILMES E ALGUNS DETALHES TAMBEM!

obs: nd disso e meu!

Depois da derrota de Galaxia a terra estava quase em paz, Darien depois da batalha resolveu desistir dos estudos fora do pais, depois de convencer Serena q naum foi por sua causa, mais era mais pura verdade, sabia q tinha pouco tempo antes da tal desgra a e depois d acensao a Tokyo de Cristal, por incrivelq pare a Serena era outra pessoa, acordava cedo em dias de aula( ningueme de ferro :p)e estava bem mais madura as suas notas deram um sauto conssideravelmente espetacular alem disso a amizade entre a Inners e as Others se tornou solida, estavm de ferias, e claro a farra iria come ar literalmente, hotaru naum parou de crescer ate chegar a idade com q morreu anteriormente, felismente Setsuna continuou com as outras dizendo q era a hora de viver um pouco.  
- O q vamos fazer normalmente nas ferias tinhamos monstros pra uidar, mais estamos na mais perfeita paz! - disse Mina exasperada se levantando da cadeira assustando todo mundo q estava no templo Hikawa, Ami lia um livro , Rei varria o templo , a 10 minutos, Hotaru dormia nas pernas de Serena que estava apoiada em Darien,que hora ou outra beijava os cabelos loiros, enquanto Lita olhava alguma coisa muito interressante pela janela.  
- Voce esta dizendo que prefere enfrentar monstros a ficar assim no bem bom? - perguntou Rei espantada se sentando ja estava ficando tonta.  
- Muito melhor do que ficar sem fazer nada!  
- Eu te dou uma coisa pra voc fazer!- disse Hotaru que ate agora ninguem tinha visto que estva acordada.  
- O que?  
- CALA A BOCA, E ME DEIXA DORMIR, ESTOU EM FASE DE CRESCIMENTO PRECISO DE UM SONO TRAQUILO! - disse em uma subita explosao, que fez todos gargalharame Mina sentra fingindo passar a chave na boca e joga-la fora.  
- Alguem acordou com o pe errado hoje naum? - perguntou Lita - Na verdade eu n o acordei hoje. - disse voltando ao conforto das pernas de Serena.  
- Isso me lembra um encontro, e um encontro me lembra que voc ainda n o nos disse quem esse seu namorado misterioso! - disse Rei com um sorriso vendo como o rosto da garota tinha se tornado de tranquilo para uma carranca mal-humorada, ela pulou quando ouviu o celular tocando, e vou praticamente para atender.  
- Hey... n o eu estou no templo hikawa...nem pensar...oras porque...uau vc tem memoria rapida - disse saindo em disparada para pegar os livros dela q estavm espalhadas, e tentando desesperadamente se livrar das 2 malucas que a seguiam para saber quem era - eu estou sendo persseguida...querem saber quem e o meu namorado misterio...matar a curiosidade delas?elas te matam 1 garanto...hahahaha, ok a gente se encontra a noite...no seu apartamento...ok,ok...tambem te amo.  
Ela desligou o telefone, e se virou dando um rapido tchau a todas e um beijo em Serena que sorriu, ela aproveitou que Mina e Litah ainda estavam disperssas com algo mais interessante do o garoto misterio de Hotaru.  
- O que foi meninas?  
- Ou estmos temdo alucina es ou estmos vendo o cara mais lindo do mundo...  
- A hotaru entrou no carro dele? - perguntou Mina atordoada - A n o um selinho, que selinho um beija o! - disse Litah - ESPERA UM MINUTO,IAN DE LUVRE?  
- O cantor? - agora Ami se junto a elas.  
- OMG, ele e um gato! - disse Rei.  
- Hotaru tinha bons motivos para esconder o nome dele ent o... - disse serena se aconchegando mais perto de Darien que ria das peripecias delas, ele sentiu um for a sobre-humana puxa-lo para algum lugar, ele fechou os olhos e a for a invisivel sumiu deixaando apenas um sussurro inaudivel em sua cabe a.  
- Nos voltamos, vossa majestade... - A voz mais que cohecida de Kunzite o tirou do seu momemto feliz.

Review?

;)


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Ok isso era muito estranho pensava Darien, não podia ser, não fazia sentido todos os generais estavam mortos, as pedras eram sinônimo disso, Darien logo depois do estranho acontecimento, ele saiu dando uma desculpa esfarrapada que podia ter enganado as garotas que ainda discutiam a punição que dariam em Hotaru por não telas contado sobre o namorado dela, chegando em casa em disparada foi direto ao guarda-roupa onde um caixa branca com intricados feitos a mão guardavam as quatro pedras dos generais, quando a abriu viu que a caixa estava vazia, o que não era possível, não deram nem 10 minutos que Darien ainda estava atônito com a descoberta que as pedras haviam sumido e que provavelmente uma nova ameaça estava mais que eminente, a campainha tocou insistentemente, quando ele abriu a porta deu de cara com uma Serena muito zangada.

- Não adianta me dizer que você tinha de ir à faculdade, estamos de férias, então é bom você me dizer logo o que esta acontecendo antes que eu descubra por sozinha, e você sabe que eu posso. – disse ela com um olhar ameaçador, umas das mudanças de Serena foi também o comportamento que havia mudado, era muito mais sensitiva em algumas coisas, alem de ter amadurecido, não usava mais os odangos e as roupas também tinham mudada dando a ela um ar adulto.

- Vai adiantar dizer que nem eu sei o que aconteceu e também não sei por onde começar? – disse ele dando passagem pra ela, ela parou na frente dele o encarou e disse:

- Não vai adiantar, alem do mais eu posso te ajudar e outra tente começar pelo começo. – disse se sentando no sofá.

- Enquanto vocês discutiam o que fazer com a Hotaru, eu senti uma coisa estranha e depois uma voz na minha cabeça, ma verdade era uma voz conhecida e uma luzinha no fundo da minha cabeça se acendeu e simplesmente me disse que a voz era do Kunzite...

- Espera, Kunzite o general, aquele que nos atacou na batalha contra Beryl e Metalia?

- Ele mesmo, e quando voltei aqui para procurar as pedras que guardavam as almas e os poderes deles, elas não estavam mais no mesmo lugar, ou melhor, em lugar algum! – disse Darien enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos, Serena ficou pensativa por um momento, der repente seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso travesso, ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Darien.

- Você sabe que a Luna uma noite dessas estava me dizendo que houve outros romances proibidos alem do nosso no Milênio de Prata? – perguntou, a voz extremamente inocente fez Darien levantar a cabeça lentamente já esperando o que ela estaria tramando.

- E? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Luna me disse que devido aos nossos encontros tínhamos de ser protegidos por isso as Sailors e os Generais passaram a nos seguir e acabaram se envolvendo, outro motivo para a guerra ter sido tão sangrenta cada general seu foi morto por uma Sailor, mas no final elas acabavam se matando e isso é estranho… - enquanto ela continuava divagando sobre algumas coisas desconexas tudo se encaixou na cabeça de Darien memórias desconexas de converssas com os generais cheias de malicia e brincadeiras de amigos, diferente de todas as memórias que Darien tinha com os generais ou do Milenio de Prata.

_**Desculpem a demora! Os capítulos vão fikr mais longo garato!**_


End file.
